Brother
by Ryufire
Summary: Three words, Sasuke kills Naruto. Bad summary I know. If allergic to angst do not read SasuNaru friendship story minor SasuSaku romance so no Yaoi!


Summ: Three simple words, Sasuke kills Naruto (If allergic to angst, do not read

Summ: Three simple words, Sasuke kills Naruto (If allergic to angst, do not read!!) SasuNaru friendship story not Yaoi. Oneshot.

Brother

The ground shook with might as the energy charge from Naruto and Sasuke built. Energy that shook the cliffs with such a force that they almost caved in.

"CHIDORI!!" "RASENGAN!!" they two warriors shout as they each initiated their own attack.

The two warriors, Naruto and Sasuke crashed together in a whirlwind of power, each one fighting to gain momentum against the other. Trying to fight their way past the other's attack. Then suddenly Naruto slipped and his attack crossed Sasuke, scratching his headband right across its leaf symbol and as he passed Sasuke's attack hit home blasting through Naruto's heart killing him almost instantly. As Naruto fell he mouthed the words "I tried brother, I tried." and he was dead before he could hit the ground.

Sasuke just stood there, staring at the dead figure finally pulling his hand out without a shred of remorse towards the boy who he had just killed, but as he walked away, cursed seal fading, he looked back and saw what he did not want to see. He saw Naruto, his best friend, dead with a hole in his chest the size of Sasuke's own hand, and it hit him, finally realizing what he had done he broke down and all the pent up feeling he had tried to keep away for so long cam rushing back. All the pain he felt when his brother had killed his family, all came back and his eyes burst with tears as he looked at his reflection in the water.

"Mangekyou." Was all he could mange to say before realizing that he was just like his brother, killing his best friend for power. He pounded his fist on the ground and cried for Naruto and all the pain his bother had created. No, the man was not even fit to be called his brother by his standards, no the only person who was fit to even be close to family would be the person he has just killed, Naruto. Then he saw a flicker by the body, it was a ghost or a glimmer of what Naruto's last wishes would be. The first was simple, Naruto had requested his body be brought back to Konoha to be buried. The second was that Sasuke stay in Konoha for at least his sake, and the last was in the form of a message, "Make Sakura happy." And then the ghost disappeared.

Sasuke did what the ghost told him and picked up Naruto's body and started the long walk back to Konoha. Along the way he heard sounds of fighting, but he ignored them because he just didn't care anymore. He slipped past the guards by using an entrance Naruto had told him about and went straight to Sakura's house.

He found the house rather easily as it was only a few blocks from the gate and as approached it he heard the sound of crying. He leapt up to her window and knocked on it. The reply was two incoherent words that sounded like "Go away!" but he wasn't exactly sure so he knocked again and Sakura turned around ready to scream and saw Sasuke sitting in the window. She opened it not noticing or caring who was in his arms, and that's when she saw all the blood and was instantly in the bathroom throwing up her guts. When she came out she realized who was in his hands, it was Naruto. She then looked at the wound and saw that the one hole in his chest could only be made by one move, the Chidori, and only two people could use that move. She stared to back away muttering "You-you k-k-killed him." the sprang up on her face and she backed away even faster, trying to get away from Sasuke, but before she could make it out the door Sasuke grabbed her arm and kissed her right on the lips.

"His last wish was for me to make you happy." Sasuke said relinquishing his grip from Sakura's arm then Sakura fell into his arms and cried for both her dead teammate and the man whose arms she was in. 5 minutes later the ANBU came and arrested Sasuke taking him to prison for his sentence to be determined. Then two days late he was released by the Council for probation and was allowed to attend the funeral as long as he didn't run away. He just stood by the coffin with a two bowls of instant ramen and he sat there eating one and leaving one on the coffin for Naruto to enjoy. Then he said four final words before he left the funeral, "I'm sorry, my bother.".

END

Hi this is Ryufire and it's my first ever story and I'm very proud with it. Please all of you who read the story R&R so I can make it better next time. Oh and I don't own Naruto for all the lawyer's reading the story so ha ha you can't get me.

Ryufire OUT!! Until next time.


End file.
